The Vanaxi Excursion
by problemsherlock
Summary: 5 reviews for chapter 2. please review. 0/5 s far.
1. I: discoveries

The Vanaxi excursion

"Doctor!" yelled Martha, tumbling as the TARDIS shifted. "Where are we going?"

"Martha, I'm taking you to 2110, exactly 100 years into the future." He said, beaming as the TARDIS dinged and stabilized. He grabbed his coat of the chair and rushed to the door. He stopped and turned to face Martha. "Although, I must warn you. Try not to learn about history, as the future of your time will become boring in perspective."

With that, he rushed out the door and out onto the street, with Martha following him closely. He walked calmly through the street, Martha by his side, and enjoyed the open air. They stopped by a café' and decided to sit in for a cuppa.

Just as he was about to order, a loud beep went off in his coat pocket, making everyone there turn and stare at him. The doctor distractedly pulled a large round object out of his pocket and looked at it. His expression changed when he saw what it read and said "Martha, come on!" and dashed out the café' hurriedly.

Martha hurried next to the doctor as he ran towards the TARDIS. She slid in behind him as he opened the door and dashed in; he then pressed two buttons, and then pulled a blue lever. The TARDIS pinged, and then was silent. Martha quickly asked him, "Doctor, what was that? Why did we just run into the TARDIS?"

The Doctor nervously said "that was a localized time disturbance. I had to get back to the TARDIS before it sealed itself off form this dimension." He checked the screen and continued "it seems it came from a building registered to John Willocks, of Willocks Inc. We need to get into that building and find out what's causing all this temporal energy spikes."

"Right," said Martha. "Does this mean undercover work?" she said, imagining the big shot corporations in the high-rises the doctor had showed her.

"Yes. We're going to be Mr. and Mrs. Smith, form IRS inspection." He said, getting out his psychic paper.

"Just let me change into something a bit more, business" said Martha, heading off to the wardrobe room. The doctor watched her walk off, and leaned back against the TARDIS console. This was going to be a long day.

"Well?" asked Martha, as she stepped out the wardrobe room. She was wearing a red see through blouse and a grey skirt that came up slightly above her knees. She wore light brown stockings and grey high heels. She struck a provocative pose at the Doctor and smiled.

"You look lovely" he said smiling. He was still wearing his brown suit, but he had taken off his trench coat. He took her by the arm, and they walked off towards the row of high rises down the road. Before the gate the Doctor simply flashed his psychic paper and walked through. He pressed the elevator and walked in. on the way up, he spoke to Martha.

"Martha, I need you to distract the manager while I take a look around. Do you mind?"

"Well, how am I supposed to do that?" she asked, nervously.

The Doctor eyed her chest and she realized what he meant. She nodded knowingly and they stepped out of the elevator. As the man asked what they needed, Martha unbuttoned her blouse down a bit, showing a little too much. The Doctor showed his psychic paper and asked for a tour of the premises. Martha branched off and knocked on the C.E.O.'s office. He looked up and let her in. she smiled and took a seat facing him.

"Miss Smith, I was informed of your presence here by security, and if there's anything u need please let me know." Said the man at the desk, presumably Willocks. He smiled politely.

"Yes, I do have a few questions on your client confidentiality programs" she said, hoping to get him talking. She noticed his eyes wander slightly downward and knew the doctor's plan was working.

"Ah, yes would like a coffee while we talk?" Willocks asked, gesturing to the machine in the corner of his office. Martha agreed, and he got up to pour her a cup of coffee as they would talk for hours about boring stocks and bonds.

"You'll find our records I here, Mr. Smith." Said the intern, gesturing the Doctor into the room. He looked around, and thanked the young man. He scurried off, leaving him to look over the companies records. The Doctor looked at all the cabinets he had to look over. He realized this would take a while, so he took a look around, and to his delight found a shelf marked _company history. _

"Well this shouldn't take long." He said, flipping through the book, looking over the company's history, slowly, page by page. He continued flipping through the book boredly, until a very interesting paragraph caught his eye.

"This coffee tastes very well" Martha said, blinking to clear the haze in her eyes. Mr. Willocks continued talking, but his voice was beginning to sound far away, and unfocused. She shook her head, trying to clear the haze.

"Miss Smith, are you feeling ok?" he asked, mocking concern. "Such a clever woman don't you know never to drink something that isn't yours?"

Martha gasped "you.. You drugged my coffee? She asked, getting up. She stumbled, but tried to turn away. He legs were feeling numb, and her head was spinning, but she still walked on.

"Well, I can't be blamed when a spy comes into my office, what can I do?" He shrugged. Martha took another step as the hallway lurched at an unnatural angel. "You still can't ju.. Just drug someone. Its.. It's not right." Her eyelids were beginning to flicker, feeling heavier and heavier. She took another step but her knees wobbled and she fell, her open blouse exposing her breast. She continued to crawl away, but her arms were so hard to move. She felt her exposed breast against the cold tile floor, and as she looked up


	2. II: rescue mission

The Vanaxi Excursion

The doctor looked up from his files, and stared at the clock. The time disturbances had set his watch astray, so he had to check the wall clock. It was half past 12. He wondered where Martha was. A horrible thought occurred to him; Martha didn't know much about business. By now she should have been kicked out of the building. There were two possibilities; either she was kidnapped, or she had been kicked out. The Doctor knew he would also have been kicked out if she had been discovered, so he assumed the worst.

He rushed up and grabbed his coat of the chair. He pulled it on as he ran down the hallway, blasting past the guard. He didn't like the meaning of this. He'd discovered that the Vanaxi had been in charge of this whole operation. The Vanaxi could rule people with power of words, much like witches form the globe. They had reset time, deleting certain people and fed of the potential energy on the persons that they deleted, and If they had Martha…

"My friend, where is she?" he yelled at the intern who had shown them around. He just shook his head and the Doctor rushed into the elevator. He soniced the controls and the elevator sped down to earth at 150 miles per hour, he raced out onto the street. He rushed into the TARDIS and flung a lever. The TARDIS was following Martha's energy signature, which was altered and unique since she was a regular time traveler. He only hoped he wasn't too late to help her.

Martha groggily shook her head. Had she fallen asleep on her medical textbook again? Then she remembered the Doctor and snapped into focus. She tried to lift her arms but found that they were bound with metal restraints. She was completely nude, strapped to a metal bed with three metal braces; one across her breasts, one across her hips, one across her ankles. She looked around for something to help her get away from the situation, but found nothing. She pulled at her restraints, the cold metal pressuring her perfectly round breasts. What was worse was that she was feeling slightly pleasured by the straps; she could feel her nipples hardening against the cold restraints. She was also surprisingly calm, as she knew the Doctor would come for her. Until then, she was just going to have to wait.

She heard a door open and saw something large crawl through, a strange creature about as large as a bear but shaped like a wolf with wings like a dragon and a less pronounced snout. She watched it walk towards her and swallowed down her fear, for now she'd show them that she wasn't going to surrender that easily. The wolf-bat reared up on its hind legs and stood up, over 8 feet tall. She felt her heartbeat elevate but still kept cool. She asked "Oi, you ugly little wolf, can you talk?". The wolf turned to her, and snarled angrily.

"We are the Vanaxi, we can speak to you human female." Snarled the Vanaxi, moving closer to her. "I am Sed. You have been caught trying to infiltrate our bases." She could smell his breath, which surprisingly smelled like fresh mint. She kept focusing on these little things to keep her fear in check. She tried to pull away, but the restraints forced her to remain flat on her back against the cold steel and the big bad wolf. She looked him in the eye and gave him a look that made most grown men run away in fear. The beast did look taken aback, but only slightly.

"You big stupid oaf. You think the problem was solved by bringing me here? You've just made the biggest mistake of your life." Sneered Martha. "You see, I'm here with someone, a man who has travelled so far and seen so much. He's beaten monsters and saved planets form people like you. And he has a name"

The wolf just started, then finally decided to snarl "and who is this man?"

"He's called 'the Doctor'" said Martha "and he's coming for me.

The wolf cringed backwards, recoiling at the mention of the Timelord. His eyes widened in fear. And Martha knew that she would be alright.

The Doctor looked up at the TARDIS screen. The TARDIS had been bouncing around in the vortex, jumping through the mid-18th century and then off to 24th century Africa. Every time he got anywhere near Martha's TimeLine he bounced off, like it was being protected. He knew Martha was in grave danger. Even the slightest trip through time would make the person a feast for the Vanaxi, but somehow the TARDIS seemed to repel against that time stream, somehow blocking her off, almost as if…

He looked at the readings one more time and found the source of the problem! The Vanaxi were using a machine to drain the energy and store it for the journey home. But the device caused time anomalies by destroying the natural time and replacing it with nothing. That stopped the TARDIS from landing. Unless he could find a way to bypass the TARDIS landing system, there would be no way to find Martha. But how, thought the Doctor, pulling at his hair out of frustration. He looked up at the TARDIS column. Then down at his converse. Suddenly, the TARDIS flipped upside down and spun him around. He grabbed on to the pilots chair, and held on for dear life. Reaching out with his foot, he kicked at a blue lever and suddenly fell down sideways onto the chair. He looked up again, and had an idea. He started pulling at multiple buttons and levers, shooting for a place far, far away from Martha, locking onto the biggest target he could find. He braced himself then yanked on the grey lever.

Martha looked up at the wolf standing over her shoulder, yapping away with his crewmates about the Doctor and the threat he posed. They all argued over whether or not the girl was threat to the empire. And hopefully, they agreed that she should be kept alive. Martha was really starting worry about her safety. She'd seen the Doctor get the years so very, very wrong. Hopefully he'd make it back on time. Suddenly, the main wolf stood up at attention and told her "we have made a decision. As long as you are alive, the Doctor will come for you. You are a risk against us, and all risks must be destroyed." He stood up and held out a hand- or rather claw- and prepared to swipe her. Martha's heart beat faster and faster and she thought the Doctor might have come just slightly too late. The claw scared her, and for a second, she thought she was going to die.

Suddenly, the entire platform shook, knocking the wolf aside. A loud alarm kept saying "sector three destroyed, sector three destroyed" on a loop. She smiled, knowing the Doctor had come for her. What she didn't know was how long it had taken him.

The Doctor had materialized in the center of the largest star in the galaxy, and sent it into supernova. Once it was exploding, he rode out the shock wave through time and space, travelling at the speed of light for over a year. He burned up 7 planets and an asteroid, and destroyed all his rooms and luxuries in the TARDIS, leaving only the console room. The TARDIS flipped and spun around for so long, until he finally stabilized and flew at Mach 17 speeds directly into the hull of the ship, breaching sector 3 and destroying the time stabilizer. Suddenly, the TARDIS recoiled back into the vortex, until he materialized again

Back with Martha, the creatures were hysterical. They were running away and screaming. Martha smiled and yelled over the commotion "Now you see why I warned you little dogs! I told you he was coming for me, and now you're all going to pay." The largest creature turned to her and said, "Until you die, he won't harm us in fear of harm upon you. So until we can kill you, sleep. Sleep, Sleep, sleep, sleep." As he repeated the word, Martha felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier. Her eyes began to flutter, and her vision blurred. She had almost given up noise, until she heard a familiar noise. The beasts looked panicked, and all around them the building exploded, except for a force field holding them in place and keeping them safe.

The Doctor ran around the control room and smashed his hammer onto the red button. He felt a shift and heard the TARDIS landing. He extended the oxygen field to 30 meters and stood behind the door. He pulled it open, and looked at the four beasts staring at him in fear. He looked at them, at each one of them, and began talking. "You know, all of you are a great race. Older than the Timelords, maybe even older than the universe. And it would be a crime to kill the last four of you, an act against the shadow proclamation." He held up the sonic screwdriver, unlocking Martha and letting her get loose. Martha looked at him, and saw the look on his face; and maybe just for once understood why this strange little man in his funny blue box was feared across so many galaxies and civilizations.

The Vanaxi seemed to understand this as well. They all pressed a button on their wrist, and hazed blue then disappeared. The Doctor screamed angrily and then kicked the tray table upside down. he cussed out a bit, then calmed down and remembered Martha. He rushed over to her side.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What took you so long?"

"I had to burn a sun, destroy a solar system to get here; Plus a year travelling time. You?

"Drugged coffee"

"Ah" said the Doctor and looked her over. Only then did she realize she was still naked.

"Ahp!" she yelped, covering her breasts with her hands. Secretly, she hoped the time lord was enjoying her nudity and that he'd maybe want to see her naked again, later. With a grin, he told her "don't you worry; I've got just the thing." And with that, he pulled out bras and panties form his pockets, then he pulled out a tank top, leather jacket, and jeans. And finally, he yanked out a pair of red converse. He gave them all to Martha, who gladly accepted them. Then she asked; "how did u fit all that in your pockets?"

"Galifreyan pockets, Bigger on the inside"

"Is that a you thing?"

"It's a time lord thing"

With that garbled half conversation, the two of them turned to enter the TARDIS when suddenly, the doctor ran up to the side of the TARDIS. He saw a glistening form shimmer into existence for a second, then fizzle out. He ran toward it saying "no, no, no, no, NO! Ah, not again" he kicked the TARDIS exterior in frustration and yelped as pain shot through his foot. But his mind wasn't on that, he was worried about what he'd just seen. His face pale with realization, he turned to Martha slowly and leaned back on the TARDIS. He slid down the door and sat there, lost in thought. Slowly, Martha walked up to the Doctor. She was worried. Anything that made the Doctor this afraid was bad news. Very bad news. As she crept up to him, she finally built up the nerve to ask.

"What was that Doctor?"

And the Doctor, with a look shed see only once before, when he had faced the Daleks, looked up to her and with a gloom beyond her years said;

"The end of the universe"


End file.
